


B is for Bisexual

by LoverAwakened



Series: Destiel Alphabet [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel, Bottoming from the Top, College AU, Friends to Lovers, Gay Castiel, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Roommates, Spanking, Student Castiel, Student Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, castiel novak - Freeform, casturbation, semi-rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverAwakened/pseuds/LoverAwakened
Summary: Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak are students at Kansas University. Dean hardly ever sees his roommate Castiel and doesn't know much about the shy, dark-haired boy with the stunning blue eyes, but thanks to a broken lock on their dorm room door, that's all about to change.





	B is for Bisexual

Dean is fuming. He whips his backpack over one shoulder, stomping all the way back to his dorm room at Keller hall while cursing Professor Macleod to Hell. Fucking demon. Dean thought college professors were supposed to be mature adults, but Fergus Macleod is a childish asshat. After handing back the test on the most recent section of their text, Professor Macleod proceeded to berate and make fun of the students’ wrong answers to what Professor Macleod believed were simple and obvious questions. One kid left the classroom in tears, but Dean just left angry as hell.

 

He’s still mumbling obscenities under his breath when he throws the door open to his shared room to find his roommate, on the bed on all fours, fucking himself with abandon on a rather large dildo suction cupped to the wall of their dorm room.

 

And that’s how Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak learn that the lock on their dorm room door is broken.

 

Dean is bisexual himself, although he doesn’t advertise it. It’s not that he’s ashamed or in the closet or anything, but it’s hard to get a feel for if a guy is into him or not, especially on a college campus, and openly flirting with a homophobic ‘dudebro’ is a sure-fire way to get punched in the face and there happens to be a lot of them at KU. He assumes that’s why he hasn’t seen Castiel for more than five minutes the entire week since he walked in on him getting off.

 

Cas is a cute thing, tall and lithe with a mop of unruly dark hair and striking blue eyes. Absolutely beautiful. Cas isn’t overtly feminine, but the boy is so pretty with pouty pink lips Dean just wants to kiss right off his face.

 

He glances at the clock on his nightstand.

 

Almost 7 o’clock.

 

Dean canceled his plans with Charlie, Ash, and Garth in hopes of catching Cas and being able to finally talk with him about what happened. Dean hears the rattle of papers and books as the doorknob turns. Cas stands frozen in the open doorway, hand still on the knob, blue eyes wide and frightened. There’s a hint of pink rising on his cheeks as well. So fucking adorable.

 

Dean clears his throat puts on what he hopes is a friendly, non-threatening face. “Heya, Cas. Long time no see.”

 

“Hello, Dean. I didn’t think you would be home so early on a Friday night.” Cas is white-knuckling the doorknob and still hasn’t moved an inch.

 

“Yeah, I know. That’s why I’m here.”

 

All of the color drains from Cas’ face and Dean realizes his mistake.

 

“No! Shit…I-I didn’t mean I was, um, waiting to ambush you or anything. Shit. Fuck! I, uh, I just wanted to have a chance to talk to you cuz you’ve been avoiding me all week,” Dean stammers.

 

Cas visibly relaxes at Dean’s outburst, but only slightly. He sets his keys on the dresser, hanging his coat in the closet before sitting on the edge of his bed, hands folding in his lap. Cas hasn’t said anything else, but he hasn’t run away yet either, so Dean guesses that’s a win.

 

“So, uh, Cas. How ya been?” Dean starts.

 

“Fine.”

 

“Whatcha been up to?”

 

“Studying.”

 

“Where? You haven’t been here all week.”

 

“Library.”

 

Dean raises his brow, “You got more than one-word answers in your repertoire, Cas?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Dean lets out an irritated huff. “You gonna pull it out then?”

 

Cas narrows his eyes at Dean.

 

“Fuck! I didn’t mean…” Dean flushes, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt.

 

Dean wishes the floor in their room would open up and swallow him. Well, in for a penny, in for a pound.

 

“Speaking of pulling it out,” Dean chuckles nervously, “I, uh, fixed the lock on the door.” He rubs a hand over the back of his head, staring at the floor. Dean feels the heat spreading all the way to the tips of his ears.

 

The room is dead silent for a time before Castiel speaks. “Thank you. I’m sorry you had to see that. And I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable.”

 

Dean finally looks up, cracking a smile. “I don’t think I was the only one uncomfortable, so we’re even.”

 

It’s Cas’ turn to flush this time, which only makes the boy’s face even more beautiful. Cas squirms at the edge of his bed, looking at anything in the room that isn’t Dean. “I know that what I was doing isn’t how most guys…how guys normally…masturbate,” Cas winces.

 

Dean bites his lip so hard he tastes the metallic tang of blood in his mouth, but the last thing he wants to do is laugh at his roommate and make him even more uncomfortable. “Dude, no one says the word ‘masturbate’. Get off. Jerk off. Fuck yourself. Spank the monkey. Choke the chicken. But not masturbate. _Never_ masturbate. This isn’t a clinical study, Cas.” Dean hopes his smile reassures his roommate.

 

“Okay,” Cas replies, “it’s not how most guys… ‘get off’,” he says the words slowly, testing them as if seeing how they feel in his mouth.

 

Awesome. Now Dean is thinking about Cas’ mouth. He shifts on his bed trying to discreetly hide the fact that Cas is giving him a boner.

 

“I just like how it feels to have something inside me while I’m mast— uh, jerking off.”

 

Dean’s jaw drops and he can’t hold back the strangled whimper. Fuck, how is this kid even real? Cas’ cerulean eyes lock on Dean and he must have taken the whimper as disgust because he is scrambling to his feet in an instant, mumbling and tripping over his words.

 

“Sorr-I didn’t, I mean, um, that was inappropriate. My brothers’ say I-I overshare and, crap, Dean,” Cas’ hands are fisted in his own hair and his eyes squeeze shut like is trying to wish away what he told Dean. “I understand if you’re uncomfortable and wish to have a new roommate. I’ll…I’ll talk to, um, housing on Monday.” Cas walks backward toward the door, tripping over a stack of books.

 

Dean leaps from the bed, grabbing Cas around the waist before he can tumble over and crack his head off the side of the computer desk. “Holy fuck, Cas. Calm the hell down. Jesus Christ.” Dean has one hand splayed between Cas’ shoulder blades and the other on the small of the boy’s back. Cas is leaning back on one foot trying to steady himself. They look like the cover of a goddamn Harlequin Romance. _Fuck my life_.

 

“You certainly blaspheme a lot, Dean,” Cas notes.

 

Dean glares down at the boy in his arms. “I will fuckin’ drop you on your ass, Castiel.”

 

Cas gulps, staring into Dean’s eyes. Cas’ hands fist the front of Dean’s Zeppelin shirt. “Thank you for catching me.” Cas whispers.

 

Dean rights his roommate, reluctant to let go. “I dunno why you’re freakin’ out, man. You don’t have to change rooms or anything, we’re fine.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

“But—“

 

“But nothin’, Cas.”

 

“It’s just, when I told you, um, what I told you, you seemed shocked and— “

 

“I was trying not to get a boner, Cas.”

 

Cas snaps his head in Dean’s direction. “What?” Cas asks, tilting his head, eyes narrowing.

 

“Okay, I don’t know if _you_ know this, but you’re fucking gorgeous. And when a hot guy with a deep sexy voice starts telling me how he likes things up his ass…” Dean waves a hand in front of him, gesturing to his crotch.

 

“Oh,” Cas blinks owlish eyes at Dean.

 

“Yeah, ‘oh’.”

 

Cas’ face pinches up making the teen look like he’s constipated. Dean doesn’t know whether to be offended. “What?”

 

Cas opens his mouth but abruptly shut it. He worries his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

“What?” Dean repeats angrily, “C’mon, Cas, spit it out.”

 

Cas looks like he’s weighing his options before finally responding, “Nothing. It’s just…you’ve only ever talked about hooking up with girls,” Cas blushes furiously staring down at his feet. “I wasn’t aware you also liked boys,” he says quieter.

 

“Well, what can I say, I’m an equal opportunity lay,” Dean jokes.

 

Cas peers at him from underneath dark lashes and those electrifying blue eyes are _doing_ things to Dean. He clears his throat and shakes the dirty images from his mind, clapping Cas on the shoulder. “Yeah, so, uh, you don’t need to worry about disgusting me or moving out or whatever,” Dean smiles putting some distance between them before he does something stupid.

 

The next few weeks are pleasant. Cas stops avoiding Dean and the two even begin talking more. Cas tells Dean about his older brothers. Dean, in turn, tells Cas about growing up with a single Dad and a little brother. They play video games and Dean introduces Cas to his favorite movies because fuck, this kid is pop culture inept. He tries his best to drag Cas out of the dorm room a couple times and socialize. He’s actually pretty great to be around and Dean realizes that Cas is quickly becoming one of his best friends. And other than the occasional awkward boner, because let’s face it, Cas is still smokin’ hot, everything is going awesome.

 

Dean once again sits in Professor Macleod’s class trying his damndest to pay attention, but Professor Dickweed makes that exceedingly difficult with the pure amount of bullshit spewing from his pie hole. Dean makes a mental note to avoid all future classes taught by Professor Macleod. He’s never in his short life heard someone who loved the sound of their own voice as much as this douchenozzle.

 

As soon as class is over, Dean grabs his book bag and practically sprints back to the dorms. Charlie’s having a birthday party this weekend for her girlfriend Gilda and she texted Dean telling him to bring Cas along. Dean isn’t sure why he was so excited, but he can’t wait to get back and tell his friend.

 

Back at Keller Hall, Dean turns the knob to his room and walks face first into the door. It’s locked. _What the hell?_ Cas should be back from class already. Besides, where the hell would that little nerd be anyway? Dean raps his knuckles lightly on the door. “Cas, You in there?”

 

A loud crash sounds from inside the room and Dean fumbles with his keys to unlock the door. Dean rushes inside, eyes falling on a disheveled Castiel whose hands are frozen at the waistband of his jeans. The jeans are unbuttoned and unzipped, a dark trail of hair leading from the zipper to his navel. He’s barefoot and his dorky periodic table of elements T-shirt is twisted to the side like he just threw it on. Dark hair is wet with sweat and sticking up all over the place and Cas’ normally bright blue eyes are glazed over and his cheeks are flushed red. Dean looks at Cas’ bed, which is hastily made, covers crooked, just pulled up and thrown over the pillow.

 

“Cas?” Dean walks toward his friend, hand reaching for the boy’s shoulder. “You okay, buddy?”

 

As soon as Dean’s fingers graze Castiel’s skin the teen pulls away like he’s been shocked.

 

“Woah, easy there, Tiger. It’s okay. You feelin’ alright, man?” Dean frowns.

 

Cas shuffles backward a few feet, the backs of his knees knocking against his nightstand. Some of the haze has left Cas’ eyes, but now they are wide with terror and Dean doesn’t think that’s much better. Maybe he has the flu or something.

 

Dean opens his mouth to ask Cas if he’s sick when out of the corner of his eye he spies something sticking out from underneath Cas’ bed. Looking closer, Dean sees that it’s the giant silicone dildo peeking out and…holy shit… is that _Dean’s_ shirt?!

 

“Cas?”

 

His roommate looks everywhere but him.

 

“Cas,” Dean repeats.

 

“Yes, Dean.”

 

 _Fuuuuuck_. Cas’ voice is so much lower and rougher than he’s ever heard it. It suddenly occurs to Dean, that when he first saw Cas’ eyes, it was lust, not illness, that had them glazed. Dean’s dick perks up at the thought of what must have been about to happen in here. Slowly, Dean squats down and picks up his shirt from under Cas’ bed, stifling a laugh when it tangles with the end of the dildo. He hears Cas inhale sharply as Dean stands.

 

“Is this my shirt, Cas?” Dean holds the Zeppelin shirt out, grinning stupidly as Cas turns three more shades of red.

 

“I-I dunno…maybe…maybe you left it laying around and it got kicked under my bed or something.”

 

“And the dildo?”

 

“Oh!” Cas brightens, like a kid who knows the right answer in class. “I didn’t want you to walk in on me again and I was embarrassed so I threw it under the bed and hoped you wouldn’t see it.”

 

Dean arches his eyebrow, “Is that so?”

 

“Yes,” Cas answers, too quickly.

 

“And my shirt was just laying around. That’s how it got under your bed.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Mmhm. So, why was the shirt on top of the dildo then, Cas?” Dean grins like the cat who got the canary.

 

Cas pales, eyes darting around the room again, “Um. Um…”

 

Dean stalks up to Cas grinning predatorily, slowly backing the other boy to the wall. “What were you gonna do with my shirt, Cas? Were you gonna fuck yourself on your dildo and look at the shirt, thinking about me?”

 

Castiel is silent.

 

“No? Maybe you were gonna wear my shirt while you fucked yourself. Lay on your back in my shirt with the dildo going in and out of you til you came all over it.”

 

Castiel remains silent.

 

Dean leans in close so his face is almost touching Cas’, Dean’s breath ghosting hot over the boy’s neck. “Or maybe,” Dean whispers in his ear, lips grazing the shell, “maybe you were gonna stick that thing to the wall again and get on all fours. Ball up my shirt on the bed in front of you and shove your face in it so all you can smell is me while you slam yourself back on that fake cock?”

 

 Cas whimpers, his body shaking.

 

_Bingo._

 

“Cas, you kinky bastard, that’s what you were gonna do isn’t it, huh? Gonna smell my shirt while you bounce hard and fast on that fake cock, wishing it was me thrusting into that tight, wet hole?”

 

“Dean,” Cas moans and fuck if the sound doesn’t almost make Dean come in his pants.

 

Skating his fingers underneath Cas’ shirt, Dean relishes in the feel of the muscles of his friend’s abdomen twitching. The tip of Dean’s tongue chases a drop of sweat from Cas’ collarbone, up his neck before he nibbles on his roommate’s sharp jawline.

 

“Tell me to stop.” Dean murmurs, licking and biting all around Cas’ neck while the boy trembles in his arms. “Tell me you don’t want this and I’ll back off right now.”

 

“No. I do,” Cas insists, “I do want this. Want you.”

 

“If you want me to fuck you, Cas,” Dean growls, “All you have to do is ask.”

 

“Dean. Please!”

 

Dean holds his breath. He doesn’t think he’s ever wanted anyone more than he wants Cas in this moment.

 

“Yeah, Cas?”

 

“Fuck me. Please?” Cas begs.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Dean groans, raising his hands, already beneath Cas’ shirt, and slips the tee over the boy’s head, Cas automatically lifting his arms to assist. Luckily, Cas’ pants were already undone, so Dean just hooks his fingers in the waistband giving a quick yank down and then they’re pooled around Cas’ ankles. “Mmm, looks good when you go commando.” Dean hums, slowly sinking onto his knees. He looks up at Cas through blonde lashes, licking over his lips purposefully, a thrill of excitement rushing through him as Cas’ baby blues track the movement. Locking eyes with Cas, Dean flicks his tongue against the head making Cas draw in a sharp breath. He licks down the underside of Cas’ cock, down the thick vein, while slender fingers gently card through Dean’s short hair. He can tell Cas wants to shove Dean’s head down on his cock by Cas’ lust filled eyes and the long fingers gripping his hair more firmly, but Dean decides to tease Cas a little more. Going down even further, Dean sucks one of Cas’ balls into his mouth. Cas gasps, fingernails now digging into Dean’s scalp as Dean playfully suckles each ball before licking his way back to the dripping head and swallowing Cas all the way down.

 

“Fuck!”

 

Dean groans around a mouthful of cock in agreement. “You prep yourself already, Cas?” Color blooms on Cas’ cheeks as the boy nods his head. Dean grins, “Awesome.” His cock is hard and aching in his jeans. Dean swipes the tips of his fingers over Cas’ hole, feeling the lube, and shudders. He needs to be inside Cas, like, yesterday. Standing up, Dean whips his shirt off and shimmies out of his jeans and boxers, making his way onto Cas’ bed. “C’mere, sweetheart,” he purrs, spreading his legs in invitation as he leans back against the wall. “Want you to ride me.”

 

Cas obeys, crawling toward Dean and climbing into his lap. They kiss; slow, deep, and sloppy. Dean leans over, fiddling through the drawer grabbing a condom and some more lube. Cas is driving Dean crazy, sucking and biting marks all over his skin while Dean rolls the condom on and slicks himself up. Cas positions himself above Dean, one hand bracing himself on Dean’s chest, the other angling his cock. Cas sinks down agonizingly slow. The heat and pressure squeezing Dean’s cock is intense.

 

Dean moans when Cas is fully seated and he looks incredible; head thrown back, skin flushed a pretty pink, sweat droplets forming on his neck and chest that Dean wanted to lick clean. The roll of Cas’ hips is sinful, along with the wanton moans pouring from those gorgeous full lips. Cas picks up the pace and it makes Dean dizzy. The only sound in the room is their ragged breathing and slap of their bodies as Dean plants his feet on the bed, gripping Cas’ hips, thrusting hard and fast into the tightness of Cas’ hole. Cas whimpers when Dean gives a soft smack to the boy’s ass and so Dean does it again, this time harder.

 

“Dean!” Cas moans and starts grinding his hips in a circle, Dean sheathed all the way inside him.

 

“Fuck, Cas,”

 

Cas throws his head back, gripping tightly to the tops of Dean’s thighs as he continues to grind in circles. His dark hair is thoroughly soaked with sweat, perspiration glistening all over Cas’ toned body and his breaths are coming in pants. “Dean,” he pleads, eyes screwed shut in pleasure, “Do it again…again!”

 

It takes Dean’s sex-addled brain a minute to catch up before he realizes what Cas is asking him. “You want me to spank you, sweetheart?” Cas nods, moaning his approval, leaning forward to take Dean’s nipple in his mouth and grazing over it with his teeth. Dean sucks in a breath, nerves sparking from the pleasure of Cas’ little bites. Grabbing a fist full of Cas’ hair, Dean yanks hard, another whimper falling from his roommate’s lips. “Like it rough, do ya, Cas?” Dean teases.

 

“Yes,” Cas whispers.

 

Dean pulls his hair harder, “Hm?”

 

“Yes,” Cas says, louder, pupils blown so wide the blue is just a thin sliver. “Please, Dean.”

 

“Please what?”

 

“Spank me again, Dean,” he breathes, biting his lower lip until it’s swollen and cherry red. “Spank me hard.”

 

And well, Dean can’t say no to that, can he? Dean rubs his hand over Cas’ ass before laying down a hard smack, rubbing over the spot in circles to soothe the sting. Three smacks came down in quick succession after that. Dean can feel the heat curling in his gut and he knows he’s not going to last much longer. “C’mon sweetheart, come for me.” Dean grabs Cas’ cock giving it a few pumps, holding onto Cas’ hip with his other hand while he continues to meet Cas’ every downward thrust. Cas’ hangs his head forward, eyes squeezed tightly, murmuring Dean’s name over and over, painting Dean’s chest with his release. Dean thrusts fast and deep a few more times before he joins him, filling the condom.

 

They stay that way for a few minutes, Cas sitting in Dean’s lap, catching their breath. Cas’ cheeks are so red they look like he’s been slapped, hair matted down on his forehead. Dean has never seen anyone so beautiful.

 

After Dean disposes of the condom, they curl underneath the sheet on Cas’ bed facing each other, still naked. Dean rakes his fingers through the top of Cas’ head a couple of times, the dark wet strands sticking out of place. “So, feelin’ better?”

 

“Much,” Cas fights to keep his heavy lids from falling, but ultimately fails. “I’m glad the lock on the door broke last month,” he yawns.

 

Dean chuckles, wrapping his arms tightly around Cas and buries his face in the boy’s neck, breathing in the scent of sweat and sex. “Yeah, Cas, me too. Me too.”  He closes his eyes, drifting to sleep to the steady beating of Cas’ heart in his ear.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [LoverAwakened](http://www.lover-awakened.tumblr.com)


End file.
